Spy On Kick Jack and Kim
by ellie111lee
Summary: Rudy, Jerry, Milton and Eddie spy on Kick! Interesting things happen... like an ex-BFF of Kim reappearing , a misunderstanding and a talent show! Read this story if you ship Kick! PS. This story contains two of my songs...original songs...by me...yeah...
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Kickin' It.**

* * *

'Ok guys, are you ready?' Rudy asked.

Jerry, Milton and Eddie nodded.

'Rule number one; Do not get lost.'

'Rudy, they're only going to the mall! We can't get-'

Rudy cleared his throat. 'Rule number two; Don't let them catch you. Rule number three; Be quiet and sneaky.

Jerry, Milton and Eddie nodded again.

'Spy-on-kick begins now!'

* * *

Jack and Kim went to Falafel Phil's to get something to eat. After they went out of the restaurant, they went to sit on the bench. They were sitting in a not awkward silence. They were enjoying each other's company silently.

And the spy-on-kick people were hiding behind a bush.

Then Jack broke the silence. 'So Kim, what's your favourite kind of music?'

She said, 'One Direction, The Wanted, Bruno Mars, Charice, Adele and Taylor Swift.'

'Cool. I like all of them except Bruno Mars.'

'What? Why?'

'He says a really disgusting word in 'The Lazy Song.' Jack explained.

'Oh. Okay.' Kim understood. That was one of the things about her Jack liked. Always easy to talk to and didn't keep on pestering people.

'Can I ask you something?' Jack tried to calm himself.

_He looks cute when he's nervous_, Kim thought. 'Sure. But you already asked me one.'

'What? Oh! Lol. Okay, It's kind personal so if you don't want to answer its fine.' Jack summoned all his courage. 'Have you ever had a boyfriend?'

Spy-on-kick people exchanged glances and nudged each other. Eddie almost fell out of the bush when Milton nudged him. 'Ow!'

Rudy put a finger to his lips, gesturing for them to be quiet.

'Hey, did you hear something?' Kim started going towards the bush. Operation Kick people held their breath and prepared for the worst punishment of their life.

But then Jack grabbed Kim's hand. 'Can you answer my question?' He dragged her back to the bench.

'Fine, If you really want to know, I'll tell you.' Jack anticipated the moment. 'No, I haven't.'

Jack let out a big sigh of relief.

Kim was amused. 'Why are you so relieved? Do you like me or something?'

All the spy-on-kick people nudged each other again. This time Eddie was smart. He scooted backwards before Milton could nudge him so Milton lost his balance and fell.

Jack was caught off guard. 'Well…um…' Suddenly, What Makes You Beautiful started playing. _Saved by the handphone_, he thought.

Kim took her cell phone out and answered the call. 'Yes I know, mum. I'll be home by 6. Bye.'

She turned to Jack. 'I have to go. See you later Jack.'

'Yeah. I have to got too. Have dinner tonight.'

'See you tomorrow!' Kim started walking towards the mall exit.

'Wait!' Jack stopped her.

'Yeah?'

'Do you think we could do the same thing tomorrow? Like, grab some food like we did today?'

Spy-on-kick people exchanged excited glances.

'Definitely. It's a date.'

Rudy let out a sigh of relief, Jerry and Eddie pumped their fists and Milton was doing his happy-dance-while-hiding-behind-a-bush.

Kim put a smile on her face. But she was screaming inside. What was she going to wear tomorrow? What if they had an awkward silence? What if she spilled food on herself? She thought about all this as she went back home.

* * *

Yay!

the first chapter is good right?


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Kickin' It.**

* * *

Kim got ready for the dinner that night. Her parents were bringing her to some fancy restaurant and said they were meeting up with old friends and they had a son who was her age (I'm not actually sure how old they are).

She wore a purple dress and black pumps and a bracelet that read ,'Girls can kick butt'. She had to hide it from her parents because they would not allow her to wear that bracelet.

'Sweetie, we'll go in a minute!' Her mom's voice travelled upstairs to Kim's room.

'Sure, mum!' She yelled back. She fixed her hair, grabbed her iPhone and went downstairs.

* * *

Jack was in his room sitting on the bed, thinking about what happened that day. He got so close to Kim! Or 'the angel who can kick butt'.

Jacks mom said to him, 'We'll be leaving in a moment, Jack.' She noticed Jack didn't get up but just stared at the wall.

'What is it, honey? Is something wrong?' his mom worriedly asked.

Jack smiled. 'No, just thinking.'

'About what?'

'A girl...' Jack paused.

His mom squealed and sat on his bed next to him. 'Is she cute? Who is she? What is she like? When can I meet her?'

'Yeah she's beautiful. She's someone in my school and also goes to the dojo. She's caring and will stand up for anyone and she's so loyal. And MUUUUM! Please don't try to meet her!'

'Fine. But you never know.' She got up. 'One day you might get her and she will HAVE to come to our house.'

Jack shook his head. He took some money-just in case-and headed downstairs to the car.

* * *

When Kim's family arrived at the restaurant which was in the mall, Kim was surprised to see Jack sitting with his parents. She followed her parents to the table, shocked. It was such a coincidence that her parents' friend's son was Jack. Thank God she dressed up nicely. But not overdressed for a casual day.

Jack's face lit up with joy when he saw her walking towards the table he was sitting at. He asked his dad, 'Are those your friends?' His dad nodded. Jack thought, bad news is now my mom can meet her. Good news is that she doesn't know I like Kim.

The seating arrangement was this way; Jack's dad sat next to Jack's mum who sat next to Kim's mum who sat next to Kim's dad who sat next to Kim then Jack.

They chatted a lot about music, martial arts and how boring it would be if it weren't for the other coming. Kim showed Jack her bracelet. Jack nodded and stroked his imaginary beard, 'Ah, so the angel who can kick butt has gotten a logo.' Kim punched Jack on the shoulder.

'Ow! Even when we're not at the dojo you can hurt me!' Jack rubbed his shoulder.

'Oh no, I'm so sorry, Jack!' Kim's mom apologised. Kim rolled her eyes. 'Kimberly Crawford! Apologise immediately!'

'Sorry Jack.'

Jack stuck his tongue out at Kim.

* * *

After Jack and Kim finished their 3rd course, they asked whether they could look around shops. Their parents were okay with it so they went around the mall. Jack thought, I knew that money would come in handy.

There was a time zone too(I'm not sure if you guys have it but in Singapore we have an arcade called time zone). They went in and played so many games. Kim preferred the one where you hit the thingy as hard as you can so balls can go in to the monkey's mouth whereas Jack liked those games where you use the controller to take things.

Ironic. You know, since the one Kim liked were for boys and Jack's one..well, let's just say, it's not for guys.

On the way back to the restaurant, Jack said to Kim, 'Hey, remember that question you asked me earlier when we were eating at the bench?'

Kim blushed. 'Yeah...' She knew where he was going with this.

'Well, I admit it. I do.' Jack confessed.

Kimberly widened her eyes. 'Y-y-y-you do?'

Jack walked faster and muttered incoherent things under his breath. But Kim had no problem catching up with him.

'You're not lying, are you? Please tell me the truth.'

Jack muttered,'I'm not lying.'

'Well, you need to know that I like you too.'

This made Jack stop in his tracks. He studied Kim's face carefully. there were no hints of mockery or amusement there.

'We need to take it slow. I mean, we have only begun to know each other for a while, right?'

Kim nodded. 'I totally agree. Tomorrow it's a first date then.'

Her iPhone buzzed. Kim took it out from her pocket and glanced at it. 'We need to get going. Now.' She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the restaurant.

Before they entered, Kim leaned towards Jack and kissed him on his cheek. Just a small, light kiss. Jack's jaw dropped. Kim giggled and rushed to the table.

After a few moments, Jack walked slowly to the table grinning goofily. This day must be the best day of his life.

* * *

AHHHHH!

Im so excited to see what pops into my brain next!

Cya!


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Kickin' It**

* * *

Jack ran down the stairs excitedly. His mother was there sitting on the couch reading a book. 'You seem really happy. Who are you meeting?' Jacks mom questioned suspiciously.

Beads of sweat started to appear on Jacks forehead. 'Oh, um, just the usual gang. Rudy, Jerry, Milton, Eddie and Kim.'

'Yesterday you said that the girl you liked went to your dojo! Is Kim the only girl there?'

Jack had palpations. Should he tell his mom or not? He decided to go with the half-truth.

'Yes she is. Mom, please don't try to meet her!' Even if she already did.

Jacks mum smiled and went to her bedroom and Jack went to his room.

She spoke to herself. 'Wait, is Kim Crawford the Kim that Jack is talking about? She is! Yesterday, when Kim punched Jack, Jack said she could hurt him even though they were not at the dojo. Which means that Kim is the one who Jack likes! Why didn't he tell me?'

She marched to Jack's room but Jack wasn't there anymore. He had rushed to the mall already.

* * *

After Jack got to the mall, he saw Kim waiting there. But he didn't see spy-on-kick people hiding behind the bush. Again.

'I'm so sorry! My mom held me back and I had to rush out when she finally went to her bedroom.' Jack explained

Kim said, 'It's chill. It's only been 10 minutes. The important thing is you're here.'

They both blushed and, to aviod an awkward moment, went in the Falafel Phil's and ordered takeaway again.

They walked out of the mall to the park. The spy-on-kick people followed them quietly.

Once in a while there was a rustling of leaves and Jack and Kim began to wonder if someone was following them. But they brushed it off as some animal or just their anxiety getting to them.

'Can I ask you something?' Kim played with her hair as she waited for Jack's answer.

'Go ahead.'

'Have you ever had a girlfriend?'

'No. Your probably going to be the first one.' Jack smirked.

'Oh. Maybe. You don't want to hear this but I had like, seven crushes. But this is the first time I have felt so strongly.'

'Thanks. I think you're most beautiful girl in the world.'All the spy-on-kick people clapped their hands silently.

Kim blushed VERY deeply. All the spy-on-kick people 'aww'ed inaudibly.

'Jack, do you think we should tell the others?' Kim questioned. Spy-on-kick people held their breath.

'What?'

'That we finally admitted we liked each other.'

'But what if this doesn't work out? What if we get into a fight and we like, break?' Jack was full of doubts.

'It won't happen. I trust you.' Spy-on-kick people released their breaths.

'Kim, I need to tell you something.'

'Ok. What?'

'When I was 10, I had a crush on a seemed really sweet. But one day, she told me to get lost and that I was a loser.' Kim took Jack's hand and looked at him straight in the eyes.

'That girl doesn't deserve you. I bet years later she'll be a worthless piece or junk and no one would want her.'

Jack grinned. 'Thanks Kim. For the first time since that incident, I feel better. They walked hand in hand to the park.

Spy-on-kick people looked at each other and nodded.

* * *

When Jack and Kim got to the playground, they found it was empty. They exchanged glances and ran to the swings. There were two swings so they started having a competition to see who was higher.

But then Kim fell off the swing. She landed on the ground with a loud thud and yelled in pain.

Jack immediately got off and looked at Kim. She had a graze on her knee and it wasn't bleeding that bad, but there was still blood.

'Come on, you need to go home. I'll call a cab.' Kim nodded gratefuly and Jack took out his phone.

Jack helped Kim get out of the cab and walked her to her door. 'Today wasn't a good first date, right?'

'No, Jack. It was perfect. I loved today, even if I did fall down.'

They stared at the ground in silence for a few moments. Then Kim kissed Jack. A short yet sweet kiss. Again. But this time on the lips.

She rushed in her home, leaving Jack to turn slowly and walk to the cab slowly.

When he got in the cab, you'll never believe what happened. The driver said to him, 'Good job, man.'

* * *

Is it good?

Please be truthful!

I have a lot of doubts!

R & R please!


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Kickin' It.**

Ok! Now I'm doing it in povs!

* * *

Jack's pov:

I looked at his phone. 11:02. Almost time to make a wish! I would wish that Kim and I would together officially.

I laid down on my bed. The last two days were like, whoa! I wonder when paradise would end.

I looked at my phone again. 11:05. Was it too late to call Kimmy and talk to her about our relationship? I called anyway.

And she picked up!

Kim's pov:

After I finished watching Men In Black (A:N I LOVE THAT MOVIE!), my phone rang. I grabbed it and saw it was Jack. Maybe he wanted to discuss about our relationship! I picked up.

'Hey Kimmy.'

'Hey. And don't call me that! Be warned and prepare for tomorrow!'

'Ha ha. I know Kim. Anyway, I wanted to talk.'

'And you are talking.'

'You know what I mean.' Jack urged me.

'Ok, fine. Yes, I kissed you. So what?'

'Does this mean we're...you know, official?'

'Do you want us to be?' I bit my lip. He did right?

'Of course. What guy wouldn't want you?' My heart melted when he said that.

'Aww! And what girl wouldn't like you? You're so sweet!'

'So, we should tell the others, right?'

'Of course! We'll tell them at lunch!' I told him.

But then I heard a voice calling his name; his mother.

'Shoot! Sorry, Kimmy. I've got to go.' he whispered.

I was a bit surprised to hear him call her that. But since now we were together, I allowed him to do so.

'Bye Jack! I'll see you at school!'

And I bet ya he was amazed that I didn't scold him.

I looked at my phone. It was 11:12. That means Jack called me at a magical time! Haha!

Nobody's pov:

Jack saw the time on his phone and thought,11:11 is such a lucky time.

His mother barged into his room. 'Jack! I need to have a word with you.'

'Yes, mum?'

'Is Kim Crawford the Kim you like?'

He sighed. 'Yes mum.'

'Oh my god! That is so cool! You got closer to Kim already! Go get her, 'kay?'

'Um, sure, mum...'

His mum ran back excitedly to her room.

He drifted off to sleep, thinking of Kim.

* * *

It was so short!

I think it's 'cause it was only the late night phone call and Jacks mother!

I know, it's weird!

But thanks for the reviews!

It was great to have all the support!

I never thought I'd get so many in 2 days!


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Kickin' It**

* * *

Kim brought a box to school that day. She wanted to clear all the Ricky Weaver stuff. His songs, posters and CDs. Kim closed her locker just as Jack came up to her. 'So uh,what's with all this stuff?'

'Getting rid of all of this junk. I'm only a fan of you.'

'You don't need to do that.'

'I only liked him cos my friends kept bugging me on who I liked so I pretended I liked him.' Kim explained. 'I didn't want them to find out the person who I liked was you and tell you.'

'Look Kim, even if I don't like you, which I do, I would still give you a chance okay? And get him out of my sight. I'm starting to get jealous.' Jack pointed to the box which held all the Ricky Weaver stuff. Kim smirked.

'Gladly.' Kim threw the box in the dustbin.'

Since they had the same first period, they walked hand in hand to the room.

Some guys gave Jack dirty looks, while some girls gave Kim some looks too. But some took out their hand phones and took a picture.

A couple of her friends quickly grabbed Kim's hand and dragged her away from Jack

'Go to the class first, Jack!' Kim shouted.

'Oh. My. God. Since when did that happen?' said Amy. She was in Kim's English class.

'Made it official with a phone call last night.'

'Girl, you are good!' That was Charmaine, who was in Kim's dance class. Yup! Kim did dance.( a:n yes,this piece of info is 'll find out why later)

Kim smirked. 'Obviously. But don't try to steal him. He's mine.'

'Ooh! Girl gone tough!'

'Now I need to go. See you!'

'Bye Kim!' they chorused.

* * *

By lunch, the news had gotten around like a wildfire. When Jack and Kim sat at the table that Jerry, Milton and Eddie were supposed to be, a lot of students came up to them and asked them whether it was true or not.

Suddenly, Jack got fed up and impulsively kissed Kim. Kim widened her eyes but then kissed back. The whole cafeteria cheered.

Then Jerry, Milton and Eddie came out of nowhere and circled Kim and Jack when they stopped kissing.

'So Kim,' Jerry started.

'And Jack,' Milton continued.

'What's up? Eddie said. Kim and Jack exchanged confused glances.

'Don't try the come at us with all that flidge.' Everybody stared at Jerry weirdly. 'What?'

'We know everything.' (Milton)

'And we're-' (Eddie)

'Really-'(Jerry)

'Happy!'(Milton)

Then they all started congratulating Kim and Jack.

The couple were really taken by surprise. 'Well, that was random,' Kim said.

'Yeah,' Jack agreed.

They ate their lunch without any interruptions as they had already shown affection in public.

* * *

Well?

Is that good?

And if it's not, well, IM ONLY A, LIKE PRETEEN!

Am I supposed to write wonderful stories?

If you say it's good, I'll review 3 of your stories.

If I know the book/movie/tv show or something that you're writing about

See ya!


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Kickin' It.**

* * *

Kim's pov:

'Bye Kim! We'll be back in two hours!' My parents were going to have dinner outside.

I turned the CD player up. It was playing Drive By by Train.

Then I started dancing. It was good; at least that's what the people in my dance class tell me. I just hid it as I didn't want to seem boastful and arrogant. This thought was from when I was in 3rd grade. I was in another school then.

_Flashback_:

I was standing on stage with the spotlight on me. I was dancing to Wannabe by Spice Girls.

When I finished, everyone gave a standing ovation. I did another dance without music. They cheered on me.

After I went backstage, I was surrounded by a lot of people who wanted my autograph. I was so shocked. But there was one person who was not happy. It was my best friend, Kyra. I walked over to her, 'Hey! Tell me that it was okay.'

She hissed at me. 'The audience liked you so much better than me. You just stood there and acted so professional. Like you even know how to dance. I bet they just pitied you. You're so arrogant and dont even appreciate the art.'

Those words stung. Harder than a million bees stinging you. I trembled. I said to her, 'Get out of my sight.'

I sank to the ground as she sauntered away.

_End flashback._

It was my passion to dance. I couldn't live without it. I found so much joy in it and I wanted to live in it forever. All my worries and fears were danced away.

I was so into my dancing that I didn't hear the doorbell ring.

* * *

Jack's pov

I walked over to Kim's house. Surely she would be happy to see her boyfriend. I sighed with happiness when I thought of that word; boyfriend.

I pressed the doorbell. When I the door didn't open after a few minutes, I decided to go in. Kim told me her parents were out for dinner so I thought I could come over.

As soon as I walked in, I could hear Train playing. What was the song? Drove Over? Drive Up? Drive By!

I ran up the stairs and creaked open the door which the music was coming from.I saw Kim dancing away.

Was that really Kim. As in Kim the klutz, who didn't know how to dance and the one who did a crime against dancing when Jerry tried to prepare her for Ricky's concert? I tried to think a logical explanation but could think of none.

Kim danced so perfectly but there was no routine. It was like she was doing what her body told her to.

I knocked on the door louder. She spun around and turned down the music. 'Jack! What are you doing here?' she yelled. I replied, 'What, I can't see my own girlfriend?'

She smiled when she heard 'girlfriend' but then frowned. 'How much did you see?'

'Enough to know that you can dance.' I said with a wink.

She grabbed my hand(I blushed) and we sat on her bed. **'Promise** you won't tell anyone,' she said emphasising and the 'promise'. I nodded. What was so serious about hiding dancing?

'I was in third grade when…'

* * *

Kim's pov:

'I couldn't stop because someone threatened me to. But I just hide it now. Only my dance class knows and they all promised to keep it a secret.' I finished my story about what Kyra did to me. By then I was in tears.

Jack grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into a hug. 'Kimmy, it's okay. Nobody's ever going to hurt you again. I promise.' I cried into him.

I can't believe I'm crying in front of Jack. I felt so vulnerable. But I felt something else too. All my pain and anger washed away, replacing it with comfort…and something else. It was a warm feeling that filled me. Was it…? Could it be…? Love.

Jack was my weakness and my strength. My love. Ok, it sounds so cliché now. A girl meets a boy and they get together…girl cries and boy comforts her. Wow.

* * *

Jack's pov:

I wish I could know what she was thinking right now.

'Jack, what are you thinking?' She had asked me that question instead.

'I wanted to know what you were thinking.'

'Right now, as in _right now,_ I'm thinking about you.'

'Me too.' I leaned in and kissed her softly.

* * *

I'm really sorry if I gave you guys a bad ending!

Really bad imagination now!

REVIEW IF YOU LIKE THIS!

Pleeaassee?


	7. Chapter 7

Ok,peeps! Thanks to biancy2712, you are reading this!

Kyra moved to Kim's neighbourhood and...DUM DUM DUM DUM. let the drama begin!

* * *

Kyra stepped through the doors of Kim's school. She will surely get her sweet desert now! She walked confidently past herds of students in the hallways, lifting her head up high.

'Kimberly Ann Crawford. Such a pleasure to see you again.'

Kim spun around at the use of her full name. Who was the only person who knew her full name? Well, other than her family. Kyra, that's who.

She felt like slapping that witch the moment she saw her. Jack worriedly took her hand and gave her a small smile. Kim squeezed his hand.

'What's up with the full names? Why are you here?' Kim said.

'Oh, I'm a exchange. I'll be here for a month. Don't you want to introduce me to your little boyfriend?'

'Oh, yes. Where ARE my manners? Kyra, this is Jack. Jack, Kyra.' Their names sounded horrible in one sentence, if you ask her.

Kyra winked at Jack when she thought Kim wasn't looking. Kim shot her a dirty look but Kyra pretended not to see it.

Jack's arm snaked around Kim's waist. He said, 'Come on, babe. We have to get to class.' he pulled Kim away.

'She's THE Kyra, right?' Jack asked.

Kim nodded her head weakly. She never thought that Kyra would come to her school. Even for just a short while. Jack wrapped his arms around Kim protectively. Kim felt safe and like she could do anything in the world.

Kim's pov:

I sobbed into Jack. Did Kyra really have to ruin everything? Just when things were starting to look up, Kyra had to butt in. I cleaned up in the toilet while Jack waited outside.

* * *

'So, today, I saw THE Kyra standing in our hallways. She was so mean to me! She even flirted with Jack when she knew that he was with me!'

My dance friends who was crowded around me gasped. Yeah! Kyra should not mess with the butt kicking girl!

Just then, Mrs Jackson(a:n haha, Percy jackson!), came in with a really snotty looking girl; Kyra.

'Girls, this is a new exchange student, Kyra. She will be here for a month.'

Kyra smirked at me. My friends and I exchanged glances and I nodded.

'Well, girls, the talent show is coming in 3 weeks! Maybe you can take part, Kyra!' mrs Jackson suggested.

Kyra said in a sugary sweet voice, 'Gladly, Mrs Jackson.'

Nobody's pov:

They started the routine that Mrs Jackson taught them, and danced to Up All Night by One Direction.

Kim had a solo in the bridge. Almost green, Kyra watched Kim with envy.

When the song ended, Kim said, 'Kyra, could you show us something that would dazzle us?'

Kyra danced but it wasn't great like Kim. She shot a glare at Kim. Kim could be really be smart.

* * *

Kim trudged her way home. She passed by the park and remembered when Jack and her were playing on the swings. She took out her iPhone and called Jack.

'Hey, where are you now?'.

'Funny, there's a song called Where Are You Now. Anyway, I'm at our park.'

'Our park? I don't see you.'

'Turn around.'

Kim spun only to find Jack 6 inches in front of her.

Jack ended the call. 'Hey.'

They ran up to the swings and had a competition again. Jack, being the gentleman as he was, won.

They had all the time in the world, didn't they?

* * *

Was that good?

If you think it was...

Then go and check out biancy2712!

She has two stories. They are super duper(haven't used that in a while!) good!


	8. PLEASE READ

_**FOR MADDY:**_

Woah, Maddy!

You wrote seven reviews? Thanks!

But um...it kinda disturbs me.

Cos it's like, when people look at my reviews, they will think, 'so many?'

But really there's extra

It makes other people feel bad...so please write what you think I need to improve or you want to say something to me :)

no offence, of course!

But I really don't want people to feel bad

Don't take this as something mean cos it isn't :D

_**EVERYONE:**_

I appreciate all your reviews! :))))))))

P.s. If you are thinking, 'why doesn't ellie111lolz just pm Maddy?' it's because Maddy doesn't have an account. :( so I can't pm her or read any of her stories :( can't wait till she has an account!

P.s.s If you have a personal question for me, I can tell you. like;

what is one of my fave books?

or

what is my fave celebrity

:)))))))))


	9. Chapter 8

Eddie was walking to the mall when he saw a certain couple in the park. He took out his cell phone and texted Rudy, Milton and Jerry.

Eddie: Hey, last time was fun. Wanna spy on Kick again? I'm at the park.

5 minutes later, his phone lighted up.

Rudy: Man, that was epic! Coming!

Milton: Don't they do need a little privacy? Oh, who cares? I'll be there in a few!

Jerry: Obviously! Who wouldn't miss a Kick scene?

Eddie smirked and hid behind a bush like last time.

Jack and Kim ran to the flying fox station (a:n they have it in the park near my house lol) and pushed each other but ended up failing and pushing each other to the ground, laughing.

* * *

After the rest of the spy-on-kick people got to the park, Jack and Kim were about to leave. Spy-on-kick people shadowed them and this time, more skilfully.

Jack and Kim were walking hand in hand and Jack wanted to go to Kim's house first, being a gentleman and all. Kim insisted since his house was before hers but Jack firmly said, 'We ARE going to yours.'

Kim, who didn't want to get into a fight, agreed.

Spy-on-kick people were like, 'Ooooh...'

Jack kissed Kim on her forehead when they arrived at her house.

'Bye, darling.' Kim said.

Jack smiled and went on the way to his house.

Jerry whispered, 'Want to follow?Just for fun? I have nothing else better to do.'

The others nodded their heads silently.

Then they saw a brown haired girl who wore proactive clothing. It was Kyra.

Jack's pov:

'What do you want, Kyra?' I said to her, being as cold as I could.

'Did you know Kim has a very big secret from you?' Kyra taunted me.

'If Kim has a secret, it's hers to keep.'

'Oh?'

'Look, Kyra, I already know about her dancing.' I told her.

Kyra looked disappointed. Then her face brightened up. ''You aren't her first kiss, you know?'

What? Oh wait. Kim did tell me that she had a lot of other crushes. But at least she told me. 'If you are trying to get me away from Kim, it's not working.'

'I bet she's still in love with all still have people in our hearts.'

'Kyra, shut up!' Man, that girl is annoying.

Kyra leaned forward and kissed me.

* * *

Nobody's pov:

Now spy-on-kick people were not close enough to hear what they we're saying. They just saw a girl and a boy talking to each other.

Then suddenly they kiss.

The spy-on-kick people all gasped but Jack was too busy trying to get Kyra off him to notice.

The spy-on-kick people quickly fled the scene and went to Kim's house.

'Just what the heck do you think you're doing?' Jack screamed as soon as he got away.

Kyra's face fell as she realised that her charms were useless on Jack.

Jack told her, his voice hard and steely, 'Kyra. You better never ever come near Kim again. She is my first crush and my first girlfriend. I will never break up with her unless she hurts me. Get lost and out of our lives.'

Kyra just rolled her eyes and stomped off.

* * *

Guess what happens!

You don't HAVE to review!

I already have so many

Just enjoy :)


	10. Chapter 9

Spy-on-kick reached Kim's house after 30 minutes from the park. When Kim took about 2 minutes. Probably because they're really slow. This totally proves that girls are so much better than guys!

Rudy rang the doorbell after crawling up the patio.

Kim's mother opened the door. She smiled widely as she saw Kim's friends. 'Come in! And have some cookies!'

Jerry said, 'Finally! I'm so hungr-

'Can we speak to Kim?' Milton interrupted.

'It's really important,' added Eddie.

'Sure! Just go upstairs! I'm sure where you know where it is.' Kim's mother told them.

Spy-on-kick ran up the stairs, leaving Kim's mother to wonder why they were in such a hurry.

Then Jerry went back down, took all the cookies and said a quick thank you.

* * *

Kim's pov:

I heard a bunch of elephants coming their way up on the stairs. No, wait. It was Rudy, Jerry, Milton and Eddie. What was I thinking? They're louder than elephants.

But why had they come?

'Kim! We just saw something!' Rudy exclaimed breathlessly.

'What? Was it a bunch of cute girls?' I snorted.

'Um...no. But it would've been sweet if it was!' Jerry said.

'Back to the point! We just saw someone kissing Jack so we ran all the way here as fast as we could!' Milton finally told me what was going on.

'WHAT? Are you sure? Maybe it wasn't Jack!' I tried to deny it.

'I'm sorry, Kim. We're positive.' Eddie said.

'No.' I sat abruptly, my tears about to fall.

'Aw, Kim.' Rudy started to come towards me but I said, 'Guys, I need some time, okay?'

They nodded and as soon as they left, I let my tears fall. I lay down on my bed. Was it really true? Who was that girl? Probably Jack's other girlfriend. That's possible. He is really popular and he was cute too.

How could he? He said I was his first one! He must have been playing around with me. My feelings.

Tears streamed down my face as I thought more and more about it.

Mom knocked on the door. 'Sweetie, could I come in?'

I cleared my throat and said yes as loud as I allowed myself to. She opened the door and saw me on the bed crying.

'Aww, honey! It's okay. Tell me what happened.'

'Rudy, Jerry, Milton and Eddie saw Ja- him with a girl. And they kissed.' My voice was a mummer s at first but turned into a whisper as I spoke.

My mother wrapped her arms around me and rocked me softly. I sobbed into her.

How dare he? No one messes with Kim Crawford. No one. Even Jack.

Eventually, I laid down on my bed and drifted off to sleep to take a nap.

* * *

Jack's pov:

'_Baby you light up my world like nobody else! The way that you flipped your hair gets me overwhelmed!'_

My phone started ringing. Yeah, I changed it to Kim's ringtone. It's a catchy song. I looked at the lit up screen and saw that it was Rudy calling me.

'Jack, how could you?'

'Yeah, we thought you were with Kim.'

I heard two voices on the other line. Eddie was there too.

'Hi, Rudy, Eddie. I was with Kim an hour ago.' I said.

'You broke up with her? That ain't cool, yo!' And obviously, that was Jerry.

'Jerry, what are you talking about? I meant to say that I saw Kim an hour ago. I would never break up with her!' I defended myself.

'Cut the c% #, man. We saw you with kiss a girl at the park!'

Oh, so now they use swear words on me? And what girl are they talking about? Kyra?

'Dude, are you talking about Kyra? SHE was the one who initiated the kiss. Bloody, she's Kim's ex!' I told them.

'WHAT? Kim's a les?' They exclaimed.

'What? No! Kyra is her ex-BEST FRIEND!'

'Oh' They replied in unision.

'This has gone way off track! I did not do anything with that slag!' I brought the topic back.

'We saw you kiss her!' They yelled.

'THAT WAS BULL! NOTHING HAPPENED! After I got her disgusting hands off me, I told her that Kim is my first crush and my first girlfriend and to get lost and out of our lives! ' I explained.

'Oh…sorry Jack.' They chorused.

Then Milton said, 'You might not want to hear this…but we told-'

'We told the snowman!' Jerry's voice cut Milton's off.

'…What in the world are you trying to say?' I was speechless but found my voice.

I heard them discussing amongst themselves.

'Come on, we might as well tell him!'

'But he might kill us!'

'He has the right to know.'

'Yeah, come on Milton. What's the worst that could happen?'

'UM, he might come running to my house and do all the karate kicks he knows and smash all the delicate furniture in here and beat the living daylights in us that might not live anymore!'

'Oh…right.'

Then suddenly, I heard a beep and couldn't hear their voices anymore. They must have hung up. I shrugged and went down to eat dinner.

* * *

PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

I know this is such a bad chapter as there is so much dialogue but I had to do it!

In order to add humour

So please don't kill me!


	11. Chapter 10

Omg! I thought I published this, but it was still waiting in the Document Manager! Sorry! But **the next chapter will be published shortly after this :)**

* * *

'The Great Wall of China was built by soldiers, civilians, farmers and prisoners, primarily during three dynasties: the Qin, the Han and the Ming, although the Sui Dynasty and the Ten Kingdoms period also played a part.'

Everyone studied the slide of the Great Wall of China that Kim's history teacher, Mr Lee, was showing. Everyone expect Kim. She really couldn't care less. That was for two reasons; she had already been to the Great Wall before for Jack's competition…and she was still too angry to care.

By the way, Jack wasn't paying attention too. He was trying to get Kim's attention. He whispered Kim's name but when Kim turned to see him, she just rolled her eyes and turned back to face the front. Jack put his hands out like whaaa?

Mr Lee, noticed Jack and knew something was going on. 'Yes, Jack? Do you have a question?'

'Uh…um…oh, yeah. Why did they build the Great Wall of China?' Mr Lee didn't believe that he actually wanted to ask him a question, but he continued anyway.

'Oh yes, I was just getting to that. Well, you see,' Mr Lee droned on and on about the Great Wall.

As soon as the bell rang, Kim got her things, stood up and rushed out of the classroom. Seeing this, Jack stuffed his things in his bag and ran out.

Mr Lee sighed. 'Ahh, young love.'

Kim heard Jack shouting her name behind her, but she still didn't turn around . People around them stared at them confused. Weren't they supposed to be dating? What happened?

Seeing the stares, Kim spun around. 'Jack, I know. How could you? Was it all fake? The dinner, the park, when you insisted to send me home first? Tell me.' Jack flinched when he saw the pained look on Kim's face.

'NO! How did you get that idea? You know you are my first girlfriend!' Jack shouted.

Yes, they were having a fight in the halls, when everyone was staring and just walking past. They shot nervous glances at the new 'it' couple. Or was it over already?

'I don't know, Jack! Was it lies? Was it acting? Oh yeah, that reminds me, I heard that you're a pretty good actor.' Kim said.

Jack smiled, 'Yeah, maybe I am.'

They chuckled, and then realised they were off topic.

'Anyway, what happened, Kimberly?' Jack used her whole name! Woah, that was extreme.

Kim widened her eyes at the use of her full name. 'Well, what happened to you, Jack? I always thought you were that kind of sweet and trustworthy guy! Now you go and cheat on me! I-I…I don't know what happened.' She ran to the direction of her next class, leaving Jack standing there, confused, frustrated and above all, dumbfounded.

'Wait, what?'

* * *

Jacks pov:

Guess what? For the first time this year, Kim went to sit with her other friends, Amy and Charmaine.

Eddie, Jerry and Milton stared at me and asked, 'What did you do?'

'I don't know. She just told me that I cheated on her. Which I didn't.'

They all exchanged terrified glances.

Jerry asked, 'Should we run?' Run for what?

Jerry and Milton got up but Eddie grabbed them. 'Hey, we gotta face the music. What's more important, not being beaten up or knowing that you are the reason why your best friends aren't even friends?' They're the reason? How?

Milton sighed. 'Eddies right. We might as well tell Jack. We can't carry the weight of guilt for the rest of our lives. Until we are old and dying. Do we tell Jack now or when it's too late?'

We looked at him weirdly.

While they were doing all that, I just sat there, looking stupid.

Thoughts ran through my mind. What are they talking about? Well, let's see...yesterday in the phone call, they told me they saw Kyra kiss me (ugh!) and...

_Then Milton said, 'You might not want to hear this…but we told-'_

_'We told the snowman!' Jerry's voice cut Milton's off._

They told the snowman? Weird. I mean, what kind of person gossips with a non-living thing?

Wait...oh...Oh...OH...

'You guys don't have to tell me anymore. I know that you told Kim.'

'Y-y-y-y-y-y-you do?' They all paled and shrunk away. Guess they know who's the best at karate. But they won't have the honour of being a demostration.

'Hey, I may look stupid, but I'm not stupid. And chill. I forgive you guys. But I need you to do something. Accompany me to where Kim is. Tell her that what you said wasn't true. I'll take it from there.'

They all nodded and I walked behind them, using them as a cover until they told Kim what they said wasn't true.


	12. Chapter 11

Hey, guys! Sorry it's been ages since I've updated, but there was a MAJOR exam! LIKE MAJOR AS IN **EXCEDDINGLY, EXTREMEMLY **MAJOR EXAM THAT **IF I FAIL, IT'S THE END OF ME**! ARGHHHHH! Anywayyyy, here's the next chap

* * *

Jerry, Eddie and Milton approached the table that Kim was sitting at cautiously. With Jack behind, out of Kim's sight.  
Kim raised an eyebrow. 'Yeah?'  
'We have something to tell you.'  
Kim saw Amy and Charmaine glaring at them and leaning forward viciously. Kim caught their eyes and shook my head. They sat back but still glared at the guys.  
'Well, don't just stand there and wait for the grass to grow. Spill.' Kim urged.  
Eddie started talking. 'Remember when we came to your house and told you Jack kissed someone else...it turns out it wasn't there were no kisses. Well, there was one.' Kim looked at him with confusion.  
Eddie quickly continued, 'but it wasn't Jack. Okay it was. But not like that.' Jack heard all this and was becoming confused as well.  
Eddie then said, 'I mean, Jack didn't initiate the kiss.'  
Milton and Jerry rolled their eyes. Milton said, 'What Eddie is trying to say is that Jack never cheated on you, we just reported the wrong information to you.'  
Kim had different expressions shown on her face. First confusion. Next thoughtful. Then anger. 'I know what this is! You guys are trying to lie for Jack!'  
Jerry hurriedly said, 'What? No! We are not making this up! We only tell the truth!'  
'...and...so...that means the fact that Jack cheated on me with Kyra is true?' Kim countered what Jerry had said.  
'Uh, no! Okay, we only tell what we know!' Jerry tried to change his words.  
And Kim countered it yet again. 'That means there might be some other things you don't know?'  
'Guys, this is hopeless! I'm giving up!' Jerry marched back to his table. Jack quickly told Milton and Eddie to retreat by turning and Jack was covered with their backs.

* * *

Kim's voice penetrated the air as soon as the infuriating boys. 'I can't believe them! I'm so angry I feel like I could...do something that would shock Jack out of his mind!'  
Charmaine suggested, 'You should tell him how you feel about this then.'  
'How? It's really awkward between Jack and I now, in case you haven't noticed. I can't just go up to him and say, 'Hey, I'm angry.' '  
Amy thought for a moment and then snapped her fingers. 'A song! You could write a song!'  
'Yeah, so I just go up to him and sing a song?' I snorted.  
'Hello, Kim? The talent show? You could sing and dance in the talent show!' Charmaine pointed out.  
'You guys are amazing! I'll go work on it now!' Kim ran out of the cafeteria, leaving Amy and Charmaine to eat their lunch.

* * *

_Meanwhile at Jack's table..._  
'Guys, what am I going to do? if Kim doesn't believe any of us, we are never ever getting back together! (an: Haha Taylor swift reference...I love that song!)'  
They all sighed. And then Milton said, 'Maybe you could give her something!'  
'Like what? Nothing I give won't fix this.'  
Eddie thought for a while and then snapped his fingers. 'A song! You could give her a song!'  
The others looked at him, faces lit up like a Christmas tree with bright lights hanging from it. (an: okay, weird and long description...but just deal with it :)  
'You guys are so right! I'll start on it right now!' Jack ran out of the cafeteria and to his locker.  
'Did you...?'  
'Yeah.'  
'And he...?'  
'Yeah.'  
'Good job.'

'Thanks.'

* * *

Was the ending good? Look out for the song later! Now I have to go to **school**…meh…Just tell me if the ending is nice


	13. Chapter 12

It was the day of the talent show. It seemed like all the pupils were packed into the gym. The door of the gym had the big, blocky words '**TALENT SHOW'. **The inside of the gym was covered in decorations and there was a huge platform in the middle.

'Welcome boys and girls, to the 20th Talent Show of our school. Today we have quite a number of performances, including original songs by two people, juggling, acting and some dancing from the dance class. Let us welcome Kimberly Crawford with her song, 'Say You Kissed Another Girl'!'

Kim sauntered to the middle of the stage, Amy and Charmaine following behind her. The music started and they went into dance mode. Kim was the lead, she was going to sing too so she wasn't going to dance that much. She opened her mouth and out came a song in the minor key.

_You said that I was your first girlfriend  
And before that I was your best friend  
But look what happened in the park yesterday  
When I left you alone  
Another girl showed  
I bet it was a good time  
Not for me, but for her who was by your side_

Everyone's faces were classic. Their eyes and mouths were wide open. Their expressions were anything but calm. And why was that? What a silly question! It was because Kim was _dancing_.

_(Chorus)  
Don't try to tell me you're mine  
Cos I know it ain't true  
Don't try to cheat me  
And make me look like a fool  
Can you tell me the truth  
Can I believe you  
Say you kissed another girl_

Jack knew she was singing about him. He never knew that Kim could write a song. Dancing? Yes. Song writing? Not really. But he didn't expect himself to do so too.

_I bet you fifty bucks you were just kidding  
When you said that you liked me  
I didn't know you had the heart to cheat on me  
But I guess there's a first for everything  
Oh you ask me what are you saying  
But I know you are just lying_

_[Repeat chorus]_

_I know you're a pretty good actor_  
_So could have you just been acting_  
_Do you know how much it hurts_  
_To hear your voice mummer_  
_In my brain_  
_Echoing oh so loudly_  
_Sending a message_  
_That you love me_

Jack plugged in his headphones into his iPod, singing his song softly. He just wanted a distraction from Kim's song that was piercing his soul.

_[Repeat chorus]_

After a boy named Steven juggled his bowling pins and a few other random objects (the act was fantastic!), and a group of 7th grade pupils performed a skit (which was funny), it was You-Know-Who's turn (No, not Voldermort!).

He walked to the middle of the stage, where a single stool was placed. His heart felt like he was on an adrenaline rush. He cleared his throat uneasily. He wasn't so sure Kim would enjoy the song. But the lyrics would definitely mean something to her, right? He started by saying, 'Hey, everyone! Enjoying yourselves tonight?'

The crowd cheered and Jack started strumming the guitar on his lap. It was a gentle song, not like Kim's, fierce and angry.

_I know anything I give  
Won't fix this  
But the least I could do  
Is give this song to you  
And I know your hearts broken_

Kim was about to turn and run from the sounds of Jack's lyrical voice.

_But don't run away  
Just hear me say_

So she decided to stay.

_This is just a misunderstanding  
I didn't really do any of the things you think I did  
This is just a misunderstanding  
Can't we go back to paradise  
Where I can be by your side  
Cos this is just a misunderstanding_

Of course it was a misunderstanding. How would the sweet, honest, perfect Jack cheat on Kim? How did he make a song this perfect? Why did Kim ever think that Jerry, Milton and Eddie were telling her a lie? Her judgement was so clouded.

_If I owned the sky  
But I couldn't have you  
In a second I'd give it away  
If I owned the sea  
I'd do the same  
Oh you don't know baby  
You are the world to me  
Just give me a second chance  
_Of course I'll give him a second chance._  
This is just a misunderstanding  
I didn't really kiss another girl  
This is just a misunderstanding  
Can we go back to when we were together  
Cos I really want you to be mine forever  
This is just a misunderstanding_

_Baby, don't think I'm saying this_  
_Just so we could get back together_  
_I'm saying this cos it's the truth_  
_Baby, if I believe in you_  
_Please believe me too_  
_Ooooooooh_

_This is just a misunderstanding_  
_I didn't really do any of the things you think I did_  
_This is just a misunderstanding_  
_Can't we go back to paradise_  
_Where I can be by your side_  
_Cos this is just a misunderstanding_

_Can we go back to when we were together  
Cos I really want you to be mine forever  
This is just a misunderstanding_

Kim couldn't wait any longer. As soon as the song finished, she ran up to the stage and hugged her boyfriend. 'Of course I'll forgive you! You are so sweet! I'm sorry I took it the wrong way. I'm sorry you had to listen to that dreadful song I wrote. I'm sorry for everything.'

'That song was awesome! I loved the tune! Even though the song was directed at me.' Jack tried to make Kim feel better with the half-truth.

'Guys, could you get off the stage? It's time for another act!' Charmaine's voice rang through the air, ruining the moment that Jack and Kim were having.

It was the turn of the students from dance class! Yes, including Kyra. They rushed up to the stage and danced to Na Na Na by One Direction. It was so epic, even without Kim.

The contestants stood on the stage in a horizontal line. They rubbed their palms together, waiting for the host to announce the winner.

'I'm thrilled to say that the dance class has won the first prize!' There were shrieks of elation ringing through the air, mostly from Kyra.

'The second prize goes to…Kimberly Crawford!' Kim received the medal with a smile and stepped back.

After the talent show, Kyra walked towards Kim.

'Kim, I just wanted to say sorry for what I did all those years ago. I guess I was just too spoilt to accept that for once, everything was not going my way. I overreacted. I understand if you don't want to be friends, but I hope you would.'

Kim smiled and hugged her childhood best friend.

* * *

That was a nice ending, in my opinion.

Please DON'T KILL ME if the ending was not good...

Yes, the songs, **'A Misunderstanding' and 'Say You Kissed Another Girl'****are****:**

_**1. MINE**_

_**2. MINE**_

_**3. MINE**_

Yeah, just wanted to reinforce something else...

**THE SONGS ARE _ORIGINAL_**

No flames please!


End file.
